Coming Back
by Wind'ssong-Water'scall
Summary: AU. What would have happened if Buffy had died and stayed dead before Faith came to SunnyDale?
1. Chapter 1

Xander woke up and for a moment felt only the bliss of lying in bed in the morning with nothing more important to do than sit around all day watching TV, but then it hit him the image of Buffy's body laying crumpled and ruined drained of blood. The pain was sharp but Xander comforted him self with the image of his new life. Faith and Wesley were here now and there was always Willow. They were a team and while he missed Giles he couldn't say that for the most part he wasn't happy. He felt like more of a team player than he ever did when Buffy was alive. Faith had been teaching him how to fight and by now he was pretty good, he had even taken Faith down a time or to.

Sighing with resolve Xander finally moved to roll out of bed and take a shower remembering what he had planned for the day. A new girl named Tara had moved to Sunny Dale not to long ago, she was sweet and nice. He had noticed the vibes going on between her and Willow, and while he hadn't been sure at first he had talked to Faith and they had both agreed that they would make the perfect couple. So today he was going to meet Willow and try and talk her into going and asking Tara to go with them to the bronze tonight.

He knew she'd be shy about it at first but it was such a great time for her to get out there again, she and Oz had been over since Buffy's death and it was time for her to move on. He thought it was time for him to move on as well but had not found anyone that he would want to move on to. At first he thought it was because that he had been too much in love with Buffy to move on, but then he had started being honest with and he realized that it had never been Buffy but Angel that had held his heart. When this had all came out in his mind he told Willow and Faith right away. They had been really supportive of him and even Wesley when he had found out was cool about it.

Now Xander had thought about trying to date around school but it didn't seem all that appealing and he had even gone to LA a couple nights but had no luck. So he decided to that his job would be to play matchmaker for his friends. Now that he had Tara in mind for Willow he had to come up for someone for Wesley and Faith. But that could wait till later first Willow. And with that thought he took off for Willow's house.

"Come on Willow, we can tell you like her why you don't just ask her to the bronze."

"What if she's not interested Xander, I mean she might not even like me let alone she might not like other girls."

"Willow she likes you, how could she not. And besides she is into girls Faith asked her."

"She what! Xander!"

"Hey Willow chill she was discrete and besides I wasn't going to tell you to ask her out with out being sure first."

"Ya ok I understand, and ya ill call her later and ask her if she wants to go"

"That's my girl, ill see you later Wills I'm gonna go meet up with Faith were working on broad swords today."

"All right later Xan."

Xander walked into the training room expecting to see Faith all ready and raring to go, instead he saw her and Wesley talking together in harsh tones.

"Hey guys what's the drama?"

"Oh hey Xan, it seems that the council is getting all huffing about the way I slay around and they want to send in some one to watch over our shoulders." Faith replied.

"Well that sucks how are we going to get rid of them?"

"Now Xander they are from the council they do have the right to be here." Wesley said.

"Come on Wes you know as well as I do that they're just a bunch of stuff shirts that are power hungry."

"Yes we all know that Xander but that doesn't mean I can't pretend.'

Both Faith and Xander laughed at this. They talked some more about the problem with the councils before Xander and Faith went to fight and Wes went back to the books.

They spent two hours like this before they grabbed their stuff and left to get ready to go to the bronze.

Tara and Willow were so cute dancing together. Xander, Faith and Wes watched them from there spot on the dance floor. It had been a challenge getting the girls comfortable around them all but they had made it. Two months going strong. The two months in question had been very general, the council had come and gone and they were now considered to be on their own since Faith had told them were they could put it the first day they showed up. There was little to worry them now, with the fighting skills of Faith and Xander and even on occasion Wes and the magic abilities of Willow Tara and Wes they were a pretty tight team. But little did they know that was all about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Please review in upcoming chapters I will answer any questions!

Coming into train so early in the morning was starting to become less painful than it used to be. At one time getting up this early would have caused serious temperament issues throughout the day, but no more. Xander was now starting to have lots more control over his body and it was all working out quite well. He was even considering doing some sword work or something, seeing how it had worked out so well for Wes. Not more than a year ago Wes had been out with Faith on patrol when a group of replicas of the old Samurai warriors had abducted him. Then had all been in a snit when they got notice that he was fine but undergoing some watchers right of passage that was known to change them into the hard as nails type. Xander had thought this odd at first since Giles had never mentioned anything but it seemed legit and they couldn't do anything about it. When Wes got back he certainly wasn't the hard as nails type but did seem to have a lot more control. Wes had confided in Xander that it had been the intense study of the sammari ways of old that had taught him the control.

Xander was still thinking on upping his training when Faith walked in the room dragging behind her a figure that didn't seem all to happy. "Xander this girl tells me that she knows you and that your good friends. I didn't believe her but she seemed so sincere that I had to check it out so tell me Xan do you know her?" Xander looked around Faith to see that she had drug in Cordy. "Cordy what are you doing here, how have you been?"

"Other than psycho bitch slayer here I've been pretty good, as for the being here well where doing a shoot about a mile west of here and I decided to come see you. Didn't know there was a new slayer in town though." Cordy answered.

"Wow that's great I'm glad the acting things going well for you. Yeah we got a new slayer not to long after you left actually, new watcher to." Xander said before moving to hug her.

"So how did you find us here, I thought are meeting place was pretty secret." Xander said looking questionley at Cordy.

"Well truthfully it wasn't all that hard; I just came to the place with the weirdest vibes, after the school that is. You don't have a bad set up here though; it's a lot nicer than before." Cordy said looking around the warehouse that the Scooby's now used to meet and train. It was rather nice inside; they had covered the floor with a rich burgundy carpet the walls were covered by bookcases full of books on demons, spells, and other things of that nature. One side of the warehouse was set up as a living room most likely where the gang did there research, the other side was a training room.

Xander seeing that Cordy was scooping out the place offered her a tour. Nodding her head in agreement she fallowed him to the doors at the other side of the room. One door led to a central bathroom, one to kitchen, and there were six others that were bedrooms they used incase of crisis.

"So where did you guys manage to find this place? It's perfect for you." Cordy asked in aw of the steps they made to move there little Scooby operation up in the world.

"We didn't at first; we were still working out of the school when we came here to dust a nest of vamps. It seemed so perfect for us so Wes Faith's watcher looked into it for us, turned out no one owned it the owner had been killed years before and it was just sitting here. So Wes had used council money to purchase it for us." "Come on lets introduce you properly to Faith."

Cordy nodded and they moved over to the living area where Faith was currently spread back along a coach.

"Faith." Xander said, Faith looked up. "This is Cordy she's an old Scooby she left not to long after Buffy's death. Right now she's an actress." Turning to Cordy he said" Cordy this is Faith the Scooby's resident slayer."

The girls looked each other up and down a moment before smiling and shaking hands. Seeming to ignore Xander the girls felling into girl like conversation about life on the hell mouth and its effects on your wardrobe. Seeing that they were good with each other Xander called out his good bye and took off to pick up Willow and Tara from campus. Everyone was staying at the warehouse tonight kind of a celebration for taking down the latest badie and an initiation for Tara since her and Willow were official on Tuesday. He was happy for his Wills Tara was a great girl and they both deserved a good relationship. Now all he had to worry about was finding someone for himself and that was going to be a much harder challenge.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own them don't sue

Xander was scared. Not that he would say that out loud but man was he terrified. He sat there in the waiting room with Willow, Tara, Wes, and Cordy along with two vampires waiting to find out if Faith would make it. He had got the call on the way back to the warehouse with Willow and Tara. It had been Wes, he was already at the hospital it seems that a werewolf had attacked him out side the warehouse and when Faith had come out to help him she had been attacked by a group of weres. This was beyond weird everyone knew that werewolf's traveled alone but for some reason these hadn't. Xander knew that if it wasn't for the two vampires waiting with them that his friends would be dead, along with Cordy who had come out to see what was taking Faith so long and had gotten dragged into the fight. He wasn't sure why the two vamps in question had gone against their nature and had helped the group let alone a slayer, but he was grateful they had. Finally after an hour of waiting a doctor came to them, addressing himself to the group he began to speak.

"I'm happy to announce that she is stable and doing well. We had one incident where she was gone for five minutes or so but we were able to bring her back and we don't think there will be any repercussions." With that the doctor nodded to them all and walked of. A nurse then stepped up saying that if we wanted we could go see her we could go see her three or less at a time. It was quickly agreed that Wes would go in with Willow and Tara so that Cordy and Xander could keep an eye on the vamps. Once Wes and the girls had disappeared around the corner Xander had decided that it was time for some answers.

"Alright can one of you tell me why two master vamps and there minions ended out helping a slayer and hers." He demanded wanting to find out if the vamps were a threat to him and the people he considered being his.

"Well you see its like this pet, Dru and I were out looking for a nice spot to call home for a while when we saw the slayer getting attacked by the weres. I was all for sitting back and watching but Dru here seemed to think we should help said that the stars had told her you lot harbored her angel and that we could find port with in your shores or some such rot. And seeing as I like to keep my girl happy I decided to help you lot out." The male vampire answered. His girl Dru smiled at him before speaking up.

"Yes Ms. Edith had told me a while ago that we would help a slayer and the slayer would let me have my angel, she also told me that my Spiky here would find his birdie under the protection of the slayer. That's why we came here to sunny dale, to help the slayer."

Xander wasn't sure why but for some reason he thought that Spike and Dru were telling the truth. And while he had never been crazy about vampires he knew that having two master vamps around along with the minions they commanded to help them couldn't hurt. They would have to lie some rules day later but for right now he was just glad they had been there for his friends.

"I'm not really sure why but for some reason I believe you, id like you guys to stay with us. Of course there will be rules but we can talk about that later right now I'm going to go see Faith." Turning to Cordy he asked." Do you think you'll be ok until someone else gets back?"

"Sure Xander, Spike and Dru are here and you said you trust them. Plus I could use the time to get to know them better; I decided earlier that I'm going to be staying with you guys for a while. I couldn't stand the ideal of something happening to you guys and me not being here, I had forgot how dangerous this all was." She said with a smile.

Xander nodded at here and the vamps before heading back the way he saw Wes go. Reaching her room he knocked and stepped inside quietly. He was greeted by Willow and Tara's smiles.

"Hey Xan we were just about to come out to get you. She's still out but doing ok, we ran some magic test and nothings going on that the doctors didn't already tell us about." Willow said glad that she could offer some help. "Y-ya she s-should wake up soon enough." Tara said giving him an encouraging smile.

"That's great girls, would you mind sending Cordy in when you go out. Spike and Dru are still out there but don't worry I talked to them and they seem like good guys, they'll be staying with us for a while. Xander said.

"All right, will do." Willow answered before ushering Tara and herself out.

Xander looked over at Wes sitting alongside Faith holing her hand with his head bowled.

"How you holding up Wes?"

Wes looked up and gave him a weak smile." Pretty good I just keep thinking that this is my fault, I mean I'm a watcher I should have know that they were there."

"Don't blame yourself Wes there was no way you could have known, especially since they aren't your average weres. We've had are fair share before and they have never traveled in packs. Besides she going to be fine, and you and Cordy managed to get out of there with minimal bruises and cuts. How that happened is beyond me." Xander said patting Wes shoulder reassuringly.

"Yes I cant quite figure it out while they all went after Faith after she came out, they seemed to greatly pull back there attack on me and didn't even seem overly interested in Cordy. I'm pressed to get back to the warehouse to start research but I'm not sure I want to leave Faith." He said.

"That's a good ideal, I think me you, Cordy and the Vamps should head back. We can have Willow and Tara to stay here to keep us updated. They have enough power to protect themselves anyway."

"Yes I believe your right, I go tell the others and meet you out there."


	4. Chapter 4

Now checked for spelling!

Chapter 4

Xander stood there a moment just watching Faith breath. For once being truly happy about the presence of vampires in his life. They saved his family and that was something he felt he could never fully repay them for. Things had to change, they would need the support of both the new vamps and their minions to keep Sunny Dale intact while Faith recovered. With Cordy staying and the combined powers of Wes, Tara, and Willow Xander was pretty sure they would do all right. Just as he was about to turn and leave Cordy walked in. She looked down at Faith for a moment before turning to Xander.

'' Its weird you know, I hardly know her and it still hurts to see her like this. And this whole thing with befriending vamps got to say I never saw that one coming" She said on a sigh.

Xander just smiled at her pulled her to him in a one arm hug and stood there letting the silence enlope him.

Bridget woke up to the sound of birds singing outside her window. She knew she should get up and dress before her stepsister beat her to the bathroom, but something inside her just wouldn't let her move. Laying there for what seemed like hours she finally got out of bed stretching her arms to the ceiling. Her long auburn hair fell against her back as she stood up right and moved to open her closet. The door to her closet sped back hitting the wall leaving a large dent and flew back at her. Jumping out of the way, Bridget glared at the door wondering why on earth it had moved with such a force.

Deciding to ignore it for now she pulled an outfit out to wear and hurried down the hallway to the bathroom that was luckily empty. Showering quickly Bridget went down the stairs to see what her father had cooked up for breakfast, but when she got down there she didn't see anyone about. Quickly moving threw the house she searched for any sign of life becoming more and more worried as she went. Finally coming to the hall that her father's office resided in she heard voices. Moving towards the office door she took a moment to stand outside and lisen.

"She needs training." Bridget heard what sounded like a man in his twenties say. "She cant just stay here, you were told this day would come and that when it did you would need to let her go before they came after her."

"I never believed it would come so soon or even at all to be truthful." She heard her father answer back.

"It is too late for that, the time has come she has been chosen." The man told her father.

Bridget pulled away from the door trying to digest what she was hearing. Who could they be talking about? Was it her, her stepsister, or even her stepmother? And what had they been chosen for, why was there so much she didn't know? Deciding to find out for her self, Bridget gathered her courage and knocked on the door. She heard the voices hush for a moment before her father called her in. She pushed back the door to see her father sitting across from a man in his early twenties. The man had blond hair, short and thick. He was built and had amazing blue eyes. There was something about him that told her she'd be seeing a lot more or him in days to come.

"Ah Bridget, I was wondering when you get around. I'd like to introduce you to Mr. McDonald, he is a reprosenitive from the council."

"Hello Mr. McDonald, do you by chance work on the same council as my father ?"

"Yes, call me Lindsey, and I am a watcher for the council."

"A watcher, really that takes a lot of training. Your parents must be very proud." Bridget said wishing there was a quicker way of getting the answers she wanted than holding a meaninless polite conversation.

"Yes, quiet. Bridget, lets cut to the chase. You have been raised know of vampires and demons, knowing the inter workings of the council that helps the slayer battle such things. You know I wouldn't be here without a reason, and it is time to make you aware of that reason." Bridget looked at Lindsey now knowing what he was about to say and dreading it. She had dreamed of this moment as a little girl growing up hearing stories of the brave slayer's battling the darkness.

But not to long ago she had started her own training as a watcher, seeing for the first time what they were really up against. That was the moment that the dream had died, she did not want to be a slayer. She didn't want to face the evil in the world alone like every slayer must do. She had saw the price for the power they had, if this was to be her birth rite than she would no longer get to see her family. No longer would she be able to have friends and boyfriends. No longer would she have a future with promise.

"Lindsey I really don't see why it is any of my bussiness why you're here, I'll just leave you and my father to it. It was nice to meet you." Bridget began backing out of the door, desperately hoping that they'd let her go and that she had just misunderstood what they were implying.

"I'm afraid you can't go, I'm sorry Bridget but the slayer and Sunny Dale has died. You have been called." For a moment Bridget stood there just staring at him hoping that she would wake up. That this was all just a terrible nightmare. But after several minutes of still being there Bridget knew that there was no way out of this. She would be the next slayer. And she would be leaving for Sunny Dale or even Cleveland after her training.

Still calm around herself and gathering her wits Bridget addressed the first of many questions. "Who's to be my watcher?"

Lindsey smiled at the young girl before him. She was stronger than most, she would do him well. "I'm to be your watcher. With the help of your father we will complete your training here, before moving to Sunny Dale where you will guard the hell mouth there."

"Where will I be staying till my training is complete?" She asked.

For the first time in a while her father spoke up. "You will be staying here for your training so that I may spend these last few weeks with you." He said with his eyes having a glossy look.

Bridget nodded her head and steeled herself for what was to come.

"Your training is complete young one. You are finally ready to go and take the place of Mrs. Calendar."

Natalie looked up at her grandmother who's face been full of pride. She had been training for years as a gypsy hoping to one day take her grandmother's place as head of the clan. But when they got news of Jenny's death the clan had decided to finish her training so that she could replace Jenny in her watch over the vampire Angelus. Natalie had been raised with legends of the evil demon Angelus and like all of the gypsies raised in her clan had grown up hating him. But unlike the others she did not hate all vampires.

She had met a fair number, and while many were inherently evil and untamed she had met at least a half a dozen that were friendly enough. She was looking forward to over seeing Angelus, she knew that now that he had a soul he would be kinder than most vampires and she was hoping that as Angel he would tell her all he knew from living such a long time. Natalie stood up and kissed her grandmothers cheek before moving to except the brand of the appointed one. When she was older she would come back to her clan and this brand would let her rule them. She would be a great leader like her grandmother before her. She would not disappoint her people.

Tonight she would leave on her journey to America, once she reached Sunny Dale she was to find Angel and set up house. She would use this time to gain knowledge and further her powers. As the pain of the bran hit her flesh she smiled she had done what she had set out to do. She had never felt more accomplished.

A/N: I hope your liking my new and improved characters, and I'm sorry this is taking so long to be written. The holidays saw me on vacation in Florida and school is rather busy right now. Thanks for the review cursedgirl it is highly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Coming Back

Author: Windandsummer

Rating: R for now later it will go up!

Pairings: eventually Angle/Xander among others

Disclaimer: I only own what my own imagination produces, that includes Natalie and Bridget so hands off, unless you ask. -)

Warning: This story will eventually be slash although the way the story is going that might take a while.

A/N: Read and Review and you might get your updates faster. -)

xaxaxaxaxaxaxa

Two months later-

Bridget could hear leafs crunch under the feet of her would be attacker. He was in easy range of the crossbow but if she wanted any information from him she would have to wait till he got in closer range. This was her first night on the Hell mouth and already she had bagged three vamps. Not that she was extremely happy about that, from her past experiences with Vampires she new that not all of the were bad and she couldn't see killing them without finding out if the were truly hostel or not first. But her training told her to stake first ask questions never. But she didn't have to like it. She had even approached Lindsey on this topic, he had agreed with her reasoning and had told her that if she wished she could wait and judge their behavior before staking.

Not that it always worked out that way. Sometimes it was too dangerous to wait around to for them to show what kind of behavior they possessed especially if they traveled in packs. The latest Vamp was in luck though, tonight he was all alone and Bridget would wait it out. Slowly he came into her line of sight. He was short, taller than she was but short for a guy. He looked about three inches taller than her, that would make him around 6'0 foot. He had short light brunette hair that looked slightly curly, taking a closer look Bridget was astounded on how good looking he was. His face was all angles and he had the most amazing cheekbones, as he got closer she could see that he had the most amazing blue eyes surrounded by dark lashes. He wore a thick white shirt, dark black pants, and a duster. He looked cool and confident, and slightly relaxed. He gave her no indication that he sensed her presence until he called out.

"Hey Slayer, suppressed your on this side of town. I thought you were going to the club with that new commando you picked up?"

Spike was a little taken back when a bit that couldn't be over nineteen stepped out of the shadows. Her hair fell just bellow her shoulders in soft Auburn curls. While her long dark lashes trimmed lovely hazel eyes. She was about three maybe four inches shorter than he was and she had the most amazing looking body. Long curvy legs, flat trim tummy, hourglass hips, and the most lush looking breast. This was certainly not Faith, but he could smell slayer all over her, he could feel it in his gut. Knowing there could only be one slayer at a time he tried to remember a time when the dark slayer might have gotten her self offed, then he remembered how they had first met up with the slayers crew and realized she must have died in the hospital. But what were they going to do with a second slayer. Not that this one wasn't a pretty piece of work, but could two slayers coexist with out causing a lot of turmoil.

"I think your a little confused Vampire, I'm not on the other side of town and I certainly didn't pick up a commando." Bridget replied wondering why the Vampire would think he knew her.

"I can see you're not bit, although I bet the other slayer is right about now." Spike answered wondering if the girl knew that she had some compition.

"Other slayer?" Bridget asked highly confused. The council had told her that the last slayer had died months ago. And any newbie knew there could only be one slayer at a time with out bad things happening, like other world portals opening and shit.

"Yeah, dark haired chit about this tall kicks some serious demon ass." Spike replied holding his hand to about an inch above his head.

Bridget looked him hard in the eye before stepping closer to the vampire. "But there can't be, the council told me she was dead. Other wise I wouldn't have been called." She told him feeling that she needed to convince him so she could convince herself. If the last slayer was indeed still alive then there was going to be hell literally.

"Sorry to burst your bubble bit, but it seems that there are two of ya. You must have gotten called when she was out for a short time in the hospital a couple of month's back. Looks like your gonna have to learn to share."

Bridget stood there trying to digest the information she was receiving. There were two slayers, her successor and herself. She would have to talk to the other slayer soon; she would also have to find out why the slayer's watcher hadn't reported his slayer's health to the council. For that matter she would have to report to her own watcher. Lindsey would want to know what was going on. But first she had to find out if this vampire was trust worthy and sadly or not so sadly there was only one way of doing that. Getting to know him. Mind made up Bridget moved yet close to the vampire and held out her hand.

Spike look at her than down at her hand before slowing reaching out and shaking it. "The names Spike and what might yours be?" He asked giving her a smile.

At first Bridget was caught by the smile, never before seeing one that sent the sensation of yummy chills down her back like this one did. "Bridget."

"Its a nice name as far as names go, " Spike said letting go of her hand " and its nice to hear another English accent around these parts. Much nicer on the ears than the bloody American one."

Bridget gave him a smile before asking him her first of many hard-pressed questions. "How do you know the Slayer?" Even to her own ears it sounded rather straightforward and unfriendly but Spike seemed to annoyed it and answered her.

"Me and my Dru help the Slayer out. Dru, my sire had taken to one of the slayer's minions so we've made a deal with the slayer's Guardian. We don't eat the innocent and they don't slay us or any of our minions. Rather lovely arrangement I must say, get along with the slayers group rather well and having her group at our back insures us control over the hell mouth. Seeing as she trust us and all I guess it's not bad for her either with us setting up camp over the damned thing." Spike said.

Bridget wasn't sure why but even as strange as the whole thing sounded she was inclined to believe him."Her Guardian, who's that? I was never informed of the slayers receiving a Guardian."

"Well you wouldn't have its not like it comes as a package deal. When I talk about the slayers Guardian I'm referring to the chap that's in charge of her little group of minions. The mans name is Xander, he's from Sunny Dale and met up with the Slayer that came before Faith. When the slayer he was working with bit the big one he and Red a nice chit that's Xander's best friend, kept on fighting the demons around here. Did a good job at it and when Faith and her watcher Wes showed up they stayed on it the fight. Xander got himself trained up and some where along the line took control of things. Even the slayer takes her orders from him; it was his ideal to let me and Dru stick around in the first place. " Spike told her.

Bridget couldn't believe that some regular human had not only two master vampires and their minions under his control, but a slayer and her watcher as well. It seemed that she would have to talk to this Guardian if she wanted to get through to the other slayer. Maybe Spike would take her to see him.

"Spike would you mind taking me to meet Xander?" She asked hoping that he wouldn't turn her down.

"Sure thing bit, he should be back at head quarters now. You'll most likely also get to meet the witches and the actress as well and my Dru." Spike said turning to lead her toward the warehouse they all seemed to live in now despite the fact that the had enough money to live separately.

"Thanks." Bridget answered. Before she starting a comfortable conversation about home and her training, as she fallowed a master vampire back to his layer willingly.

axaxaxaxaxaxaxaxaaxaxa

Natalie slumped down in her chair. Two months, two horribly long months and she hadn't been able to locate the vampire formally known as Angelus. She had used every locator spell known to her, even had gone to some local witched for help and yet still had come up with nothing. It wasn't until yesterday that she had run into the slayer. A very brash girl that had quite a temper on her. Her watcher on the other hand seemed like a really nice man. But she couldn't think of that now. She had to locate Angelus and the watcher had said something about the Guardian having had met him.

They had left before she could find out just who this Guardian was, but she had a feeling that if she tracked the slayer she would come up with the Guardian. And her feelings never lead her wrong, but when she had come back to her apartment to perform the spell it had gone wrong. At least she hoped it did, for when she cast a tracking spell to find the slayer she had come up with two very separate locations. If the spell hadn't miss fired then they were in for a world of trouble.

She remembered her grandmother telling her of only one story where there had been two slayers present at the same time. It had happened a long time ago before there was a council or watchers. Some how a slayer had died for a short time before a spell had brought her back. When she had died however another slayer was called. When they finally met each other a portal had opened, a portal to a hell demotion called Tarith. A large number of demons had come from that portal before a coven of witched final got it closed. Both slayers had died trying to keep more demons from finding there way though the portal.

Her grandmother had told her it had taken several generations of slayers to rid the world of the multitude of demon that had come through. And even then everyone knew that they had interbreed with earths already exciting demons, making them stronger and harder to kill. If there were two slayers alive in Sunny Dale then it would only be a matter of time before they met. She could only hope that this time a different portal was opened one to a place not so full of evils. And maybe just maybe these to slayers and their watchers were strong enough to keep the evils from taking over. Either way she was going to help, this was one fight she could not afford to sit out.

axaxaxaxaxaxaxax

The Powers That Be were an odd bunch. A group of beings that spent their day planning out they daily life's of the beings they oversaw. Watching them struggle to win a war that could only ever be really one on an unearthly plan far from where the fight was taking place. But as strange as they were they weren't uncaring and right now they were rather happy with the way their plans were going, well at least most of them were.

"You didn't have to make it so hard for them to find their happiness you know." Said a female being.

"Of course we did, they wouldn't have appreciated it other wise. And Angel would never of gotten his soul anchored with out spending time in hell for the lives he took. You know we can't grant such happiness to an undeserving soul." Answer another female being looking quite smug about her plans.

"Yes, but you didn't have to make the others go through such turmoil." The first being answered back.

"No but we wouldn't want them to feel left out now would we?" The second female being answered with a smile. At this the first threw her arms up in the air before huffing and moving away from the second being.

-------

A/N: Well I hope you enjoy the chapter. Sorry that its so short but most of my are that way. Other wise you wouldn't get updates for a very long time. -)


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Coming Back

Author: Windandsummer

Rating: R for now later it will go up!

Pairings: eventually Angle/Xander among others

Disclaimer: I only own what my own imagination produces, that includes Natalie and Bridget so hands off, unless you ask. -)

Warning: This story will eventually be slash although the way the story is going that might take a while.

A/N: Read and Review and you might get your updates faster. -)

This update is dedicated to StephM for her wonderful review, which made me happy enough to finish this chapter for you! Thanks Luv!

xaxaxaxaxaxaxa

Sunny Dale, Head Quarters for the Slayer and team.

Xander looked up for the book he was reading when Spike walked in with a pretty looking girl. At first he thought that it was one of Spike and Dru's many minions, but then he noticed they way she moved. She was graceful and yet still powerful. This was no minion, another master vampire maybe? Spike seemed to be enchanted with her and Xander began to pray that it wasn't another succubus.

Just last month they had a run in with a male succubus who had decided to make the hell mouth its home. It had taken them three weeks to get fully rid of the dreadful thing. Xander was about to jump out of his seat so that he was in a better stance to take on whatever she might be. When he remembered that the wards around the warehouse had been finished two weeks ago, and that they had a number of minions stationed outside who would have warned him if they thought the girl and Spike were off in any way. So having decided that the girl wasn't a threat Xander felt that it was a waist of perfectly good energy to get out of his seat and decided to remain seated.

Spike brought Bridget to stand in front of Xander. Knowing that even if the girl hadn't asked to see him that he would still have brought her here first for the simple matter of asking Xander's permission to show her around and introduce her to the others.

"Hey Xan, I was doing a run by in area 4-B when I came across Bridget here. Didn't see her at first and I thought it was Faith doing a last minute check up with solider boy." Spike said.

Xander got up out of his seat looking down at Bridget. He knew exactly what Spike was trying to tell him without out right telling everyone in hearing distance, which could be pretty damn far when working with slayers, vamps, and witches. The only thing he couldn't understand was how in the hell it was possible.

Two slayers was defiantly one two many, and he had no clue as to what might happen should they come together. Maybe nothing, but then again maybe something and he wasn't about to risk his team like that. Nodding at Spike to show his understanding, Xander turned to the rest of the room.

"Nadia, get Faith on the phone. Tell her to bunk with Graham tonight. Greg, page Wes tell him he needs to come in eminently. Andrea ,take Lexis and go and get the girls I want them here for this." With that he turned back to Spike and Bridget. Smiling he offered them a seat and sat down again in his own chair.

"Sorry about that, So Bridget is it? Its nice to meet you, I'm Xander." He said holding out his hand.

With a smile Bridget grasped his hand and shook it. She was really rather impressed on his handling of the situation. He had been quick and precise, he also seemed rather calm.

"It's nice to meet you Xander. I have to say that I'm rather shocked by your system of operations here. I never expected there to be another slayer let alone one with so much back up."

"Yeah I can understand finding out there's another slayer out there would be shocking. And I know that we aren't a normal base for a slayer. But we do get the job done rather well."

" I'm sure you do, do you mind however if I ask why they call you the Guardian?" Bridget pushed hoping to learn something more.

Xander looked at her a moment then at Spike before he broke out laughing. Finally easing up Xander saw confusion in her eyes.

" Sorry, it's just so funny that you took the nickname Spike gave me a while back so seriously. I don't really have any powers or anything if that's what you're thinking. I just happen to be the guy who comes up with the plans and make sure everyone's ok. I guess it started after Faith got hurt by some wares. It was the first time I took a good look at how we were operating and decided that we could do better. Everyone that's with us has their part to do, there own special place in the group."

"Wes is the watcher so of course he heads up research. Faith is our slayer, and she loves the slay so we make sure she sees as much action as possible. Spike here is a master vampire who seems to love the fight as much as Faith does, so for the most part him and his minions are on patrol as well. Dru, Spike's sire is not only a master vampire but she's also a seer so we watch her for information. Willow and her girlfriend Tara are witches so they hold up the magic side of things. Cordelia an ex actress who's a friend of ours is great about taking charge, so for the most part she stays here at the base where everyone reports back to her. Then you have me, I come up with the plans and make sure they get fallowed through. My main concern though is that everyone comes out on top and that's why I got the nickname the Guardian." Xander said with a smile.

Spike looked at Xander curiously wondering why he choice to trust this slayer with so much information. He knew Xander wasn't the trusting type and was normally an great judge of character. So he had to have seen something good in this girl, almost how he had seen that him and his Dru were truly willing to help and not trying to kill them all. Spike then decided that he would get to know this girl better, he had come to trust Xander's judgment while working alongside him. Just as he was about to say something to Xander about the girl's watcher, the witches his sire and the ex actress arrived.

Cordelia who was the first to come in saw the new girl right away and knew she was going to be trouble. Faith loved the slay to much to care about Cordelia and Xander's control on the group, and besides Spike and Dru who were content with there roles as well no one else was leader material. But she could sense the power of this girl and she didn't think she was the type to just hand over control. Deciding to get it out of the way before this whole thing got going she spoke up.

"Who's she." She said addressing Spike knowing that he'd be quicker to answer.

"The bits a slayer I stumbled across while I was making a quick run." Spike answered knowing what had Cordelia all in a bunch. That girl knew two things at first glance and that was whether you had either money or power. He knew she saw the power in Bridget and didn't like the threat to her own spot in the group. It was times like these he wondered how she would take the fact that his sire had plans to capture her for her own.

Cordelia gasped. Another slayer wasn't possible, everyone knew you only got one slayer at a time. Did that mean that something happened to Faith, no Xander would have told them already. He knew that she and Faith were best friends and he wouldn't hold that kind of information to himself. So if Faith was all right were did this bit come from, and what was she doing here?

Seeing that question in Cordy's eyes he nodded at her assuring her that he would tell her as much as he knew as soon as Dru and the witches made there way over to them. Willow, Tara, and Dru finally came to sit on a couch by were they were all seated and Xander stood to make introductions.

"Girls, this is Bridget. Bridget, this is Cordelia, Dru, Willow, and Tara." He said pointing out the girls as he said their name. Each of them nodded they're welcome before turning back to Xander.

"Bridget here is a slayer, and before you say anything no I don't know how that's possible other than she must have been called when Faith died for a short time in the hospital the day the weres attacked. I do know however that this is very uncommon and most likely dangerous so for the time being I'd like to keep Bridget and Faith apart. Wes had yet to arrive and I'll explain to him again when he comes. But for now I'd like to get things rolling."

" Willow I want you and Tara to do a couple of simple spells on Bridget just to make sure everything's on the up and up. Cordelia I want you to contact some one or two of our British contacts and see why the council never made us aware of the arrival of a new slayer. Dru I want you to take the potion that the girls made for you and see if you can get any visions concerning what's going on. Spike I want you to send out some of your minions to patrol the town, see if they can come up with anything. Then I want you to talk to Bridget and get the location of her watcher, before going and bringing him her. Were there's a slayer there's a watcher and he might have more information. As usual when you're finished with all that I want you to answer back to Cordy. I believe that by the time you're done I'll have talked to Wes and we can regroup." At that Xander nodded to show that he was finished and the group split up.

Willow and Tara took Bridget of to do a couple of x-ray spell that would show them if she truly was who they thought. Cordelia went to her office to see if Craven, her London contact still had an ear in the council. Dru and one of her minions went off to see about getting a vision on what was to come, thanks to a potion Willow and Tara had made for her she could now control a good deal of the when and where of her visions. Spike left to fill in his minions on their new assignments, and Xander sat back down to his book waiting patiently for Wes to show up.

xaxaxaxaxaxaxa

Looking down on the group of do gooders in Sunny Dale, a particular male power practically gleamed. His plan was coming together perfectly. Now all they needed was a few more characters added to the pot, a few tides of revelation and it would be complete. Another master piece if he did say so himself, which of course he did.

Xaxaxaxaxaxaxa

A/n: Another chapter completed, I hope you Enjoy. And great news for all, I finally got word and now all chapters have been checked for spelling!


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Coming Back

Author: Windandsummer

Rating: R for now later it will go up!

Pairings: eventually Angle/Xander among others

Disclaimer: I only own what my own imagination produces, that includes Natalie and Bridget so hands off, unless you ask. -)

Warning: This story will eventually be slash although the way the story is going that might take a while.

A/N: Read and Review and you might get your updates faster. -)

XAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Lindsey sat next to the phone in his apartment waiting for it to ring. Bridget was two hours late on check in time and considering this was her first night on the hell mouth he was past worrying. When he had decided to move to London a few years back from his hometown in Oklahoma he had never though his life would lead him here. He had been going to City Lid a college in downtown London. When the council had approached him about training to be a researcher he had thought them crazy but they had offered him enough money to over look that fact.

Then after he had a chance to do some fieldwork and saw that he wasn't really working for a group of lunatics he had doubled his efforts and soon had enough experience to become a watcher. Knowing that the current slayer was in very capable hands, having met Wesley a number of times, he had though it would be years before he got a chance to have his own slayer. So all in all he was truly shocked to hear that a new slayer had been called in the form of his mentors daughter and that he himself would be her watcher.

The first month of training Bridget had been hell. Her stepsister was extremely jealous and had done everything in her power to keep Bridget from succeeding. Finally Bridget had put her stepsister in her place and from that moment on the girl had remained absent from there training sessions. In many was Bridget was better prepared than most girls, having had extensive train in order to be come a watcher one day she already knew the facts.

Not only did her training give her enough information to coupe quickly with the change but she had a much more extensive knowledge on demons and the evils a slayer must face than any slayer before her time. And while Lindsey saw this as a huge asset it in no way helped her in the physical portion of being the slayer.

She fought with no emotion something that most watchers would commend their slayers on. But Lindsey knew that if she was to survive then she would need that emotion to give her added power. No matter what he tried he couldn't get her to step outside of her watcher training and use her anger to attack her foes. Not until he earned her trust that is. He wasn't really sure how it had happened but one day he noticed a great change in her.

She no longer treated him like he was some nameless faceless leader but as a friend. Some one that she respected yet still cared for enough to trust with her own emotions. From then on her fighting skills improved greatly and even though she was one to rely more on her knowledge than her strength he knew she'd be a decent slayer.

When they had finally left her family behind to head to America he had got to know her even better. Soon she started sharing her political, and emotional views on life. This was were he learned that she was more than book knowledge, and that she didn't share all the same views as the council. He learned that his slayer was someone that he could enjoy the company of, someone he could treat as an individual and friend.

He truly learned to respect her as well when she found the nerve to approach him on the matter of staking all vampires. To be truthful he had never thought about vampires being anything but evil creatures, then again he had little contact with them outside the council field of control. He was surprised by her concerns that not vampires deserved to die for being what they were. She had gone on to tell them that she thought it cruel to kill something for doing what it found it had to do naturally in order to survive. He had told her that if she felt that strongly that it would be her decision whether she would stake the vampire or not.

Lindsey was pulled from his memory at the sound of someone knocking at the door. Hoping that it might be Bridget he rushed of from the chair where he sat and swung the door open quickly. Upon seeing a number of vampires at his door he swung it shut just as quickly as he had opened it. Leaning up against the door he heard the voice of the what must have been there leader yelling in at him.

"Come on mate. Where not here for a pound of flesh. We just want to see that you make it safely to the base, where your slayers at."

"Why should I believe you?" Lindsey yelled back through the door.

"Call your slayer and ask her yourself if you want proof." The vampire called back.

"How am I suppose to reach her, I don't even know where she's at let alone the number." Lindsey said.

He could hear the vampire sigh then he heard him speaking to one of his minions before a scratching noise and a piece of paper was shoved under the door.

"The numbers on there, call quickly and they'll let you talk to your slayer." The vampire said through the door.

Moving quickly towards the phone Lindsey dialed the number and was relieved when the person that answered gave the phone to Bridget.

"Lindsey is that you." She asked.

"Yes its me, are you alright." Lindsey asked.

"Yes I'm fine, but you need to hurry up and get here. The quicker were all here the quicker this can get solved. Don't worry about the vamps Lins I assure you there fine. There going to bring you to the base so we can get this whole thing can be worked out."

"All right, see you soon." With that Lindsey put down the phone grabbed his coat and walked out the door into a group of vampires.

XAXAXAXAXAXAXA

Ok I have no clue whether I actually like this chapter or not, but my lovely beta scanned through and told me it didn't absolutely suck. So I guess I must post it. I know its short but hey I'm updating relatively quick and I know some authors who make you wait longer for a whole lot less so deal with it. Just kidding. I'll post a longer chapter later. Hope you enjoyed getting to know Lindsey. Much love. -Windandsummer


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Coming Back Author: Windandsummer Rating: R for now, later it will go up!  
Pairings: eventually Angel/Xander among others Disclaimer: I only own what my own imagination produces, that includes Natalie and Bridget so hands off, unless you ask. )  
Warning: This story will eventually be slash, although with the way the story is going, that might take a while.  
A/N: Read and Review and you might get your updates faster. ) This was betaed by the wonderful sublimatedangel.

xaxaxaxaxaxaxa Xander sighed as he thought back on how the night had gone. The new watcher, Lindsey, had stepped right into the mix of things, helping Wes research old tomes of prophesies. The girls had all gotten along rather splendidly once Cordy had been reassured that Bridget wasn't going to try and dethrone her. His only real worry was the fact that they weren't finding anything and Faith couldn't stay with Graham forever. At about three in the morning, he had come to the conclusion that they weren't going to find anything. With that thought in mind, he'd decided that tomorrow he would send Willow and Tara out to make a safe spot where they could introduce the slayers. The safe spot would insure that if anything did happen when the slayers met, it would stay inside the designated area. Hopefully if something big and scaly popped up, the two slayers would be able to handle it easily enough.

xaxaxaxaxaxaxa Faith smiled to herself. Secretly, she was extremely excited. While it was true that she loved her job, there were times when she would like a little more time to herself. And having another slayer around would mean that no one would really care if she snuck off to be with Graham more often. She just hoped that meeting the girl didn't cause the world to implode. Walking confidently into the area that the witches had declared safe ground, she waited for the other slayer to show up. Sooner than she would have thought, she saw the other girl approach. She was lovely, like every other slayer Faith had seen a picture of. She wondered if beauty was part of the slayer package; maybe it was a reward for all they had to give up.  
"Hi," the girl said. "My name's Bridget, I'm the other slayer"  
Faith smiled and moved to shake her hand. "I'm Faith." She was about to say more, but the moment their hands met a shock of energy ran up her arm and she was thrown back and away from the other girl.  
Within seconds, the safe area was filled with vampires, witches, watchers, and friends, all ready to respond to whatever might happen. At first there was nothing and then an ear splitting shriek was heard as a portal appeared in their midst. The portal gleamed white and for a moment the noise died down and there was a thud. But before any of them could react the shrieking upped in intensity again, sending them all to their knees. And then as suddenly as it had happened, it stopped and they were left in blessed silence. Finally they stood and began to search the area, only to come up with a dead body. A shivering dead body. Gathering around the apparently nude vampire, they all waited for orders. Noticing that no one was moving, Xander stepped forward and moved towards the body. Reaching it, he kneeled down and placed a hand on the shaking shoulder. Steeling his nerves, he quickly turned him so he could see the vamp's face and jumped back in shock. "What is it? What's wrong?" Willow asked.  
Xander looked back at her with widened eyes. "It's... it's Angel."

xaxaxaxaxaxaxa


End file.
